


Послушай

by ellssa



Series: Long way [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>359 К.С.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Послушай

**Author's Note:**

> 359 К.С.

Жесткая сухая трава чувствительно кололась сквозь полотняную рубашку. Неотогревшаяся еще после зябкой ночи земля холодила спину. Камень зубатой кромкой неудобно упирался в лопатки. Ничего из этого мальчик не замечал. Он сосредоточенно смотрел вверх и время от времени сжимал губы. Брови его иногда хмурились, лоб морщился, а рот округлялся, неслышно произнося какие-то слова.

Солнце вскарабкалось на небо, повисело там немного, прячась за растянутым пологом белесых облаков, и покатилось в противоположную сторону. По тропе, которая вилась  мимо рассыпанных по предгорью валунов, прошли люди. Мальчик не шевельнулся. Лишь когда покрасневшее  солнце краем коснулось верхушек гор, он встал, отряхнулся и решительно направился в сторону Эзелхарда. Дойдя до Южных ворот, он бегом припустил мимо старой крепостной стены. Рядом, спутницей, шумела холодная Штромха, вдоль которой в свое время и возводили первые укрепления. Потом река немного отступила и свободное пространство заполонила трава. А там уже и люди протоптали короткий путь к ремесленному кварталу.

К оружейной мастерской мальчик успел до наступления темноты. Он с облегчением перевел дух. Из трех мельничных колес из воды подняли два. Последнее, приводившее в движение шлифовальные круги, продолжало неторопливо вращаться. Окна были распахнуты. Пару дней назад капитан городской стражи отдал чинить дюжину кирас, и Калль, отцовский подмастерье, спешно менял подкладки и заклепки. Купцы рассказывали, что в столице, вроде бы, заканчивают работать с первым ударом вечернего колокола, но в Эзелхарде о таком и не слыхивали. Брось Калль эти кирасы, быть ему битым отцом за лень.

Под навесом, возле стены, лежал ссыпанный уголь. Мальчик отошел от него на несколько шагов, так чтобы из окна его никто не смог заметить, и принялся ждать. Он рассчитал верно. Очень скоро из мастерской показался юноша. Был он невысокого роста, широк в плечах и довольно массивен. В руках тащил лопату и ведро.

\- Томас, - осторожно позвал мальчик, отступая одновременно к одному из поднятых колес,  – Томи!     

Тот вздрогнул. Метнул неуверенный взгляд в окно и, пригнувшись, рванул к нему.

\- Ты где был, Олаф? Отец тебя выдрать пообещал, - голос у него был неожиданно басовитый, как у настоящего мужчины.

\- Я не вернусь домой, - голос мальчика, напротив, сохранял еще детскую звонкость. Решимости, однако, в нем хватило бы на нескольких взрослых.

\- Это как?

\- Я ухожу.

\- С ума сошел? – Томас опустил ведро на землю. Переложил лопату из одной широкой ладони в другую и переспросил: - Зачем? 

\- Мне двенадцать, - Олаф смотрел, не мигая. – Тебя в двенадцать отец уже в ученики определил. Значит, и меня отдаст. А я в ученики не пойду...

Размеренные удары молотка в мастерской прекратились. Братья сразу же примолкли. В наступившей тишине застрекотал голосистый кузнечик, громко заплескалась речная вода, особенно пронзительно скрипнуло колесо. Вдруг стало светлей: Калль зажег светильник. Стук молотка возобновился.

\- Я на корабль пойду, - снова зашептал Олаф. – Как на «Кабелхау», только больше. Они в Метхенберге стоят, мастер Хельмут рассказывал. Юнгой наймусь… - Брат молчал, и это заставило его затараторить, сбиваясь с приготовленных слов: - Отец сам говорил, что заказов мало. Мы плату за мастерскую должны, без лишнего рта вам легче будет.

Томас снова переложил лопату из руки в руку. Это немного успокаивало.

 - Ты назло, да?- тихо спросил он. – Из-за лодки, что отец спалил?

То, что Томас называл «лодкой», было на самом деле деревянной игрушкой очень похожей на тафель «Кабелхау». Тафель приходил по Штромхе в Эзелхард на каждую летнюю ярмарку, но если бы не Олаф, Томас и знать бы о нем не знал. Вот шпильманы, съезжавшиеся со всех окрестностей, - другое дело! Бьярне Седой, или Михль Грочинг из Ротеншлосса, или великий Ханнес Огненные Руки! Такие трюки показывали, что все рты открывали! Кроме дуралея Олафа, который только на тафель глазел.  Что он находил в этой плоскодонке, Томас не понимал. Корыто из досок с веслами да парусом, который, кажется, никогда не раскрывался. Всей пользы, что редкости привозила, какие в Эзелхарде было не достать.  А потом Олаф себе игрушку смастерил, и вообще все мысли об отцовском ремесле из головы выдуло. Про одни корабли говорил. Намедни, дурак, возьми и сболтни: не хочу становиться оружейником! Отец осерчал, игрушку отобрал, в печи спалил. Выпороть еще хотел, чтобы дурь до конца выбить, так разве ж за ним угонишься? Шмыгнул промеж двух бочек в заднюю дверь и был таков.

\- Не назло, - Олаф тем временем подошел совсем близко. В рассеянном полумраке его светлые глаза ярко блестели.  – Томи, помнишь, отец говорил, что надо делать только то, от чего сердце бьется? Я когда про оружие думаю, у меня вот тут,  - он коротко коснулся груди рукой,  - все тихо, будто нет ничего. А когда я корабль представляю… Вот! Послушай! -  он схватил ладонь брата и прижал к себе.

Томас собрался возразить, что глупости это все, но соврать не смог. Даже его огрубевшие пальцы чувствовали, как колотилось, словно рвалось наружу,  то самое сердце.

\- Это всего лишь лодки, - беспомощно сумел пробормотать он и испуганно притих. Ему показалось, что он только что кого-то предал.

Олаф сжал губы. Ничего не ответил. Наконец выговорил:

\- Я пойду. Отец скоро вернется.

«И хорошо», - хотел подумать Томас, но в желудке что-то свернулось противным комком, а загривок покрылся мурашками. Он дернул Олафа за плечо. 

\- Подожди.  Я сейчас.

Вернулся он очень быстро.

\- Возьми.

Сунув руку в протянутую сумку, Олаф нащупал там четвертину хлеба и книгу с твердой  обложкой. Дедова Эсператия.

\- Отец ругаться будет.

\- Ничего страшного, я привычный. Я…

\- Ты куда запропастился, Томас? – внезапный крик Калля заставил обоих вздрогнуть. – Дуй сюда, бездельник! Ты куда заклепки дел? 

\- Уже иду, – отозвался тот, его голос дрогнул и сорвался на высокие ноты, – уголь для печи набираю, - Томас неловко обнял брата за шею и пошел к угольной куче.

Еще несколько мгновений Олаф прислушивался к знакомым звукам работы оружейной мастерской, которые он слышал каждый день с того момента, как помнил себя. В груди, там, где находилось сердце, растекалось что-то теплое и тянущее одновременно. Он бросился прочь, пока это что-то не выплеснулось из глаз слезами.


End file.
